


Perfect

by CharitiniCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Mummy!emma, Nursing, The Enchanted Forest, s7 finale speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/pseuds/CharitiniCS
Summary: While visiting Henry, Emma and Killian attend yet another royal ball. However this time they have their baby daughter in their arms and while they did enjoy their previous ball experiences, nothing is as delightful as introducing little Hope to waltz and watching her excitement as they show her around a real fairytale castle.pure cs baby fluff





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello ;)  
> I wanted to warn that this fic contains speculations about the small captain swan scene in the season 7 finale. Since we know it won't be much, at least duration wise, I decided to write my own extended version of it.  
> Something I want to make clear is that characters from s7 won’t appear, apart from older Henry and just two small mentions of Lucy, since I don't really watch this season. I think you can read it whether you enjoy s7 or even if you avoid it. It’s all focused on Captain Swan, Captain Cygnet, Swan Duckling (that’s how I call Killian and Emma’s relationship with their daughter xD) and a dash of Swan Believer.
> 
> We have no idea where the cs scene will take place in the finale, so I took the liberty to assume it’s gonna be in the Enchanter Forest. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Emma was standing on the ballroom -or was it a throne room? She will never really get the hang of this- her eyes focused on the big chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They were impressive and quite frankly, everything in the palace was.

 

She hasn’t been to a palace many times in her life. She could remember her first real experience back when she and Killian traveled in the past. Technically she had also been to her mother’s castle, and to what would have been her own nursery at the first trip to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago but that didn’t count. That palace was abandoned, had no glory to show, and the walls were echoing the pain of a whole kingdom.

Of course, there was also King Arthur’s palace, but the memories there made her cringe too. Apart from a few, like her dance with Killian, or her mother fixing her hair before the ball, the rest of them are quite literally filled with darkness.

 

This palace though, Henry’s palace, was bright. And it wasn’t only the luxury of the place that gave her positive vibes. Henry has indeed made a good life of himself but what impressed her most was the happiness the place emitted.

 

Or maybe it was her happiness, so full, so overwhelming her body couldn’t keep it in, instead letting it radiate around her.

 

She turned her attention to her little girl, comfortable in her arms and babbling excitedly with herself.

 

“Do you like it here, honey?” She whispered in her ear and Hope giggled at her mother’s voice. “Of course you do, you’re a princess aren’t you?” She pressed a sweet kiss on the back of her head, right over the headband she and Killian had chosen for her that day.

 

Truth is, they’d picked her whole outfit carefully. It was her first royal ball and Killian insisted that’s a pretty big deal where they are from. _They_. (Emma had to remind herself she’s from the Enchanted Forest too sometimes.) Although both she and Killian shared the belief that their daughter would look adorable no matter what they put her in, they still loved the idea of doing something more special for their Enchanted Forest visit. It wasn’t only Hope’s first ball but also the first time she’d meet her brother.

 

She looked like a proper princess in the light pink dress they had chosen, quite similar to Emma’s one. (and no one believed her when she said it wasn’t intentional). They even went all out getting her matching shoes, which she didn’t need since she couldn’t really walk yet, but still looked cute on her. Their little hurricane fought those shoes with all she had, not used to having her feet covered by anything other than soft socks. They were ready to give up but Hope finally got convinced shoes weren’t some demonic entities ready to eat her feet up when Killian made an impromptu puppet show with them, sticking his fingers through the holes and bringing them to life with his adorable animated voice. Of course she’d fall for her dad's tricks.

 

The chandelier caught Hope’s eye too, like all shiny things did these days, and she raised her hand as if to touch it. Emma kissed her fingers gently. “I wish I could bring it down for you, baby. It’s pretty isn’t it?” Hope turned to look back at her mother and wrapped her arms around her neck. “Awww, honey. How sweet are you? I can never get enough of your cuddles.” She let her daughter snuggle with her while she took a few steps around the place.

“Can you imagine us living here, Hope? Our life would be so different. We’d be princesses and daddy would be a prince. Oh god, just for that, it’s worth it. I’d pay to see your dad wearing one of those frumpy prince suits.” Emma laughed at the picture in her head. She knew if Killian lived in the Enchanted Forest as a prince, he’d still wear his pirate garb. Leather and sinfully low neckline. And that’s one more reason why she loves him.

 

As if on cue, she noticed Killian walking towards them, balancing two glasses on his hand. He gave them both a warm smile, the one that sends waves of heat to her heart and makes her toes curl.

 

“Juice, as my darling wife requested.” Killian offered her one glass, and she adjusted Hope better in her arms, freeing her hand to accept it.

 

“Why, thank you, my darling husband. What would I ever do without you?” She teased and leaned to give him a quick peck on the lips.

 

Hope raised her head, more alert than ever now that she heard her dad’s voice. She moved her arms to greet him, but he couldn’t take her, his good hand occupied with the other glass so he opted to give her a side hug, kissing the crown of her head. She talked gibberish next to his ear and Killian grinned.

 

“Hello to you too, little love. Are you having a good time?”

 

“I think she’d have a better time if you found a way to bring that chandelier down for her.” Emma joked and she could practically hear Killian thinking, his eyes moving from the chandelier to Hope and back up.

 

“Killian! I was joking.” Her husband scratched behind his ear muttering something about bloody palaces having a too high ceiling. She finds the fact that he can’t deny Hope anything quite adorable. He tried sometimes, when Emma warned him about spoiling her too much but a simple pout from his daughter and he’d be back at turning the earth upside down for her.

 

Killian took a sip of his drink and it’s at that moment Emma realized his glass is filled with juice too. “Didn’t they have any rum?” She asked, nodding towards his drink.

 

“They did. Henry ordered my favorite, specifically for me.”

 

“And then why are you stuck with this, babe?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, even if she could guess why her husband refuses his favorite drink.

 

“You know how it is, love. I won’t drink while you can’t.”

 

“I thought that was just for my pregnancy.” The truth is she hadn’t seen Killian drink, not even after they had Hope, but she never put two and two together.

 

“No, love. You can’t drink because you’re feeding our child and I’ll just bring my rum here and start sipping on it like it’s no big deal? You haven’t touched alcohol for more than a year for our daughter and the right thing is to not do it either. It’s what a gentleman should do.”

 

Killian was adamant about that since they learnt about Hope. Emma urged him, told him it’s okay, that she didn’t mind. And she really didn’t. But he insisted. He even switched his weekly outings in the Rabbit Hole with her dad for coffee dates at Granny’s, much to David’s displeasure. Before getting pregnant, they loved spending some nights on their porch, sharing his flask and looking at the stars. A week after they found out they are expecting, Killian surprised her by bringing a thermos of hot chocolate (plus an extra blanket because “we need to make sure the babe isn’t cold, Swan”) and guiding her to their usual place. His flask never appeared since.

 

“Oh Killian, you know I’d be okay if you drunk for both of us, right? But I do hope we can give you your drinking buddy back soon.” She joked and Killian leaned to kiss Hope’s nose.

 

“Take all the time you need with mummy, cygnet.” He told her smiling, putting his arm around Emma’s waist. She instantly leaned into his touch.

 

“Do you want me to take her, love? You’re holding her since we came here.”

 

He was right, Hope was mostly in Emma’s arms since they went through the portal to Henry’s realm. But she loved it. She loved holding her, pointing stuff for her to see, kissing her, being enveloped by this wonderful smell of baby powder and “Hope”. And even if she wouldn’t admit it, she loved the feeling of walking around the ballroom with her, showing her off to the world. Hope has been her pride and joy since she first entered the world. She loved her, she loved being seen with her and she loved everything about being her mum.

 

“We’re fine, she’s as light as a feather.” Emma said stroking Hope’s back. “But if you want to be a proud dad and familiarize our daughter with her first ball, like you did with me, she’s all yours.”

 

Killian grinned. Of course she saw right through him. He was ready to reply as he saw Henry approaching them.

 

“I will hold you up on that, Swan.”

 

Henry came to them with a huge smile. _God, he was so grown up_. She’d never get used to it. She missed a lot of his life, once more, but Emma tried to remind herself that the most important thing was that he was happy. And she was sure he was. One look at his face when she first saw him and it was enough for her to realize he had a good life. The life he wanted.

 

“Mum, Killian!” He said excitedly. “Are you having a good time? Is there anything you need?”

 

“We’re no strangers, my lad, don’t worry about us. The ball is exceptional.”

 

“You’re my guests and I’ll be the best host there is.” Henry offered in return.

 

“Look at you, kid. Where’s the ten-year-old who woke me up and climbed on my bed when there were lightings outside?” She joked and Henry put his hand on her arm.

 

“My little sister can do that for me now, right Hope?” He turned his attention to the baby in Emma’s arms. “Hmmm, that’s a guilty look. You wake mum and dad up every night, little monster?” He tickled her side and earned an accidental kick to the stomach from Hope who started laughing loudly when her brother pretended to fall back, faking pain. Emma loved watching them together. If she missed something in her life, it was this. Henry, Killian with Henry, Hope with Henry. Her favorite people in the world together. But some things she knows she can’t change. She’ll live these moments now, lock them somewhere safe in her mind, treasure them for every time she needs them.

 

“She’s a tiny, cute, wailing alarm clock.” Emma said, kissing Hope’s temple.

 

“Aye, an alarm clock that wakes you up during the night too.” Killian teased before giving his daughter a wink. “But we love it, cygnet. Don’t you worry.”

 

Hope gave him a gummy smile and stretched her arm towards him. Killian immediately took her hand in his and started toying with her fingers. Emma caught Henry smiling at the scene, her expression instantly mirroring his. Being Hope’s dad came so naturally to Killian and it was the first time Henry was witnessing it.

 

“You didn’t tell me how your trip was. Has Hope been through a portal, before?”

 

She hadn’t. Thankfully, Storybrooke was crisis-free for a long time, so they tried to live a normal life. And yeah, the lights of the town flickering when Hope had a fever, or Emma sorting out laundry with magic after a quite tiring day doesn’t exactly classify as normal but it’s as close as they can get. Magic is part of them after all, Emma and Hope. And quite frankly, Killian. “You both _are_ my life.” He keeps saying and Emma doesn’t doubt him for a second.

 

Her and Killian were a bit worried about Hope’s first portal experience. Her magic was too strong and unpredictable. What if it interfered with the portals magic and sent them god knows where instead of Henry’s realm? Or what if she got hurt during the fall? A portal isn’t a door. You never know how you’ll end up on the other side and from Emma’s experience that was usually a few feet away from your companions and with your face on the ground.

 

Buckling Hope up in her car seat would normally be the safest choice but they soon realized that doesn’t work with portals. If they jumped through holding her car seat no one could ensure it would still stay in their arms during the trip. They decided to put her in her sling on Killian’s chest to keep her as steady as possible, while Emma wrapped her arms around them both in a tight embrace. This way even if they fell Hope would be safe between their bodies. Thankfully it went more smoothly than they expected and despite a little stumbling, they landed on their feet. Maybe Hope’s magic interfered in a good way after all.

 

“No, but she handled it like a trooper.” Emma replied, caressing Hope’s thigh with her fingers.

 

She felt Henry sigh with relief. “So, you’ll be coming often, right?”

 

“Of course we will, kid. But promise you’ll come too. Your room is still as you left it. Lucy will love all your comic books.”

 

“I promise, mum.” He replied and Emma could detect no lie in his words. “I missed you.” He turned to look at Killian. “All of you.”

 

“We missed you too, lad.”

 

“Do you want to see your room?” Henry said and his excitement reminded Emma of the little boy who could talk to her about operation cobra till her ears fell off. “You’ll be staying for a few days, won’t you?”

 

“Sure, kid. We can’t leave Storybrooke without a sheriff or deputy for too long but I’m pretty sure they will survive for a couple of days.”

 

Henry laughed. “The dwarfs still your number one cell occupants?”

 

“Some things never change, lad.”

 

“So will you come to see your room? If you don’t like it we can pick another one. I want this to feel home to you, mum.”

 

“It already does because _you_ are here.” Henry leaned and wrapped his mum in his arms.

 

Killian sensed Emma and Henry would appreciate some time just the two of them, having had none since they arrived from Storybrooke. “Why don’t you go with Henry to see our room, love, and me and the lass can spend some quality time exploring this ball.”

 

“Sounds good.” Emma gave him a knowing smile and he just winked. She kissed Hope’s cheek sweetly before putting her straight in Killian’s arms. “Be good for daddy, baby.”

 

Henry waved at his little sister animatedly and Killian moved her arm so she could wave back, which made her let out an adorable giggle.

 

“And Killian?”

 

“Aye, love?”

 

“The chandelier better still be on the ceiling when I come back.” They both laughed at Henry’s confused expression and Emma assured him she’d explain on the way, putting a hand on his back as they walked away.

 

“What shall we do now darling?” Killian looked at Hope who seemed too content with all the attention she was getting. “Shall we go introduce you to everyone around here and say how proud I am of you? Nah, daddy is being silly, mum would have my head for showing you off without her.”

 

Before he had time to think about it more, he saw a little tornado that looked a lot like his brother in law running towards him.

 

“Killy!” The boy crashed on his legs, his small hands tugging on his coat. “Killy!”

 

“Oi, little lad.” Killian ruffled his hair affectionately. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’m not little, I’m seven.” Neal stuck his tongue out at him teasingly. “Lucy and I are gonna play hide and seek around the castle, and I came to ask if you wanna come.” His eyes fell on the baby and he shrugged. “With Hope. She can’t really hide but you can let her hide with you or she can help you find us.”

 

“Sounds fun but maybe later, lad. I’m still needed with the grown-ups for a bit.”

 

“Sounds boring, Killy.” His shoulders instantly fell. “And Lucy hasn’t seen you play. I’ve told her you’re pirate and you are the bestest in the whole world in hide and seek. Now she won’t believe me.”

 

“I promise you I will come later. I can’t embarrass you to your new friend now, can I?”

 

Neal grinned. “You pirate promise?” He offered his pinky and Killian let him wrap it around his hook. It was their special promise.

 

“Aye.” He put his hook on his shoulder to stop him from running towards the palace’s corridor where Lucy was probably waiting. “Wait, pirate. Did you ask your mum and dad?”

 

“Yes, they said okay.” Killian raised his eyebrow at him, not really convinced. “Really!” He complained and Killian laughed, letting him go.

 

“Be careful.” Neal had already started running when he turned back towards Killian.

 

“Killy?”

 

“What’s wrong, lad?”

 

“What’s Lucy to me? We tried but we can’t find it.” The boy looked genuinely confused. He knew she was family but couldn’t quite place it. Killian chuckled. He couldn’t blame the boy. He needed some time to figure it out as well.

 

“Well, I think she’s your...grand...niece? Grand-niece.”

 

“You’re the best!” Killian leaned to accept Neal’s hug and the little boy stood on his tiptoes to also leave a quick kiss on Hope’s cheek. “Bye Hope.”

 

“Lucy, you’re my grand-niece.” He heard him scream as he ran away.

 

“You know what’s Lucy to you, little love?” He asked Hope, guilty he hadn’t given her enough attention while Neal was here. “She’s your...Let me think.” He put his hook on his chin pretending to be deep in thought and Hope curled her fingers around it instantly. “Niece. That’s it. Daddy’s getting good at this, isn’t he?”

 

She let her snuggle on his chest, her head falling on his shoulder. She looked adorable like this, curious blue eyes staring at him through thick dark eyelashes, her lips curled up into a smile that reminds him so much of Emma. “Do you know how beautiful you are, my darling Hope?” He whispered in her ear. “You’re the most beautiful babe in all the realms. Mummy and daddy are just so lucky to have you, cygnet.”

 

Her hand grabbed his hook and Killian thanked the universe again for the protective cover over the tip. As Hope got older, her love for exploring everything around her increased, his clever little lass. She was pulling her clothes, tagging on Emma’s hair (a habit that made his wife put her long blonde locks in complicated braids more often than not, something he found quite adorable), patting his stubble, discovering all the new sensations of the world with her little hands. And of course, she loved the hook. It was shiny, smooth and cold to the touch, in comparison to Killian’s usually very warm hand. It was peculiar and probably not included in Hope’s tiny list of stuff considered ordinary -thus boring- so of course it caught her interest fast. Her eyes gleamed every time his hook was close enough for her to grab it. She was transfixed by it and Emma kept saying that was definitely a gene thing from her.

 

He decided to cover his hook after a particular scare he had one day, while he was sitting on the couch with Hope resting on his lap, too engaged with the book he was reading her to notice she had put his hook in her mouth. He would never realize if not for Emma walking into the room laughing, telling Hope that daddy’s hook isn’t for lunch. When Killian turned his head and saw Hope smiling, still biting on his hook, he almost had a stroke. What if she hurt herself? What if she got to the pointy end and accidentally pierced her mouth, or God, her eye? A hundred possible scenarios passed his head, all of which resulted in rushing his darling baby girl to the ER because he was an irresponsible father.

 

No matter what Emma told him, _-she’s fine, she didn’t even touch the pointy end, she’s probably just teething, you’d never hurt her-_ he couldn’t get the bad thoughts out of his head. At first, he decided not to wear the hook around Hope but that was soon proved to be not functional. He couldn’t hold her quite as steadily with his stump and doing something as simple as changing her diaper became a challenge. Apart from that, Hope was constantly reaching for his Hook, pouting when she only found the worn leather of his brace.

 

Emma, his brilliant, wonderful wife, came up with the idea of temporarily covering his Hook instead of removing it completely. At least until Hope grew out of it, or until her teething finished. She made him a magical plastic cover, which could be placed and removed with a flick of her wrist and it was one of the most spectacular things Killian had ever witnessed. Emma’s magic always amazed him. Emma always amazed him.

 

At first, she had made it transparent, so it wouldn’t stand out and her eyebrows shot up to her forehead when he asked her if she could color it bright pink instead. Pink was Hope’s favorite color. And he didn’t care about anyone laughing at him. (Emma may or may not have threatened to punch anyone who dared laugh.) The only laugh he cared about was Hope’s giggles when she saw his new pink hook. _And oh, was he rewarded._

 

He broke out of his daydreaming when he heard Hope’s little squeal as she was pointing to people on the dance floor. “What is it, darling?” He asked tentatively, brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you like dancing? Are you as good at dancing as mummy?” He spotted Emma on the other side of the room, talking animatedly to Henry. As If he felt his gaze she turned to look at them, their eyes locking. They have been married for years, years of falling asleep and waking up in her arms and sometimes he still can’t believe Emma Swan is his wife. That her kisses are for him, that smiles like the one that graces her lips now are only saved for him and their daughter. What a blessing it is, being loved by Emma Swan and what a blessing it is to love her.

 

“Of course you’re as good as mummy, it’s a princess thing, isn’t it?” He continued, his eyes never leaving Emma as he watches her blow a kiss at them. Hope pretended to grab it with her palm, like they’ve taught her to do so many times, when one of them is at the station and they FaceTime so none of the three will miss story time. Story time is a sacred thing in the Swan-Jones household.

 

“Can you send mummy a kiss back?” Killian asks her and he gently brings her palm to her mouth till Hope makes a kissy sound. “Let’s blow it together so it will reach mummy, okay?” Hope flattens her palm in front of her and they Killian leans his head to blow with her. “Do you think mummy got it?” Before he even finished his phrase, they see Emma grabbing their “kiss” and winking at them before turning her attention back to Henry.

 

“I think we make quite the team, cygnet.” He noticed the music getting slightly louder and more people entered the dance floor, Hope’s curious eyes watching them as they waltzed with grace. Slowly she started swaying to the rhythm too. “My love, you still want to dance?” He questioned, kissing her cheek. “Stubborn like mummy.” They danced at home a lot. Silly dancing to Disney songs or gentle swaying to lullabies till she fell asleep. Hope loved dancing as much as she loved singing. But waltz, they’d never tried before.

 

What a pair they made, as Killian walked them to the dance floor. He picked a not too crowded corner so they wouldn’t mess up the other pairs’ dancing. “There’s only one rule, duckling. Pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.” He kissed her forehead. “But don’t fret, daddy is gonna be your dance partner for the next 30 years or so, alright?” He took Hope’s little hand and gently placed it on his shoulder. “Put your hand right here, little love. That’s a good girl.” He let her wrap her other hand around his hook and raised his arm to the side, his elbow bent to match with Hope’s much shorter arm. When they took the right position, as right as they could give the situation, Killian started swaying them, imitating waltz moves. “You must be a natural, darling.” Hope was giggling loudly and if the kicks in his stomach were anything to go by, she was enjoying herself.

 

They always joked she’d be a footballer, with the way she was constantly kicking, even from the womb. His poor love Emma could never find peace, especially in her third trimester. Even more when they talked or sang to her, their little girl getting too excited, tiny feet poking on various places around Emma’s stomach like she wanted to reach them, leaving them both in awe. Emma told him one night, her head buried in his chest, that Henry had never been that active, wondering if it was because she was persistently trying not to bond, refusing to talk to him or even touch her stomach. He had reassured her it was just because Henry was always a quiet little lad, whereas they both agreed their daughter was going to be a hurricane. She let out a breath at his answer, Killian hoping with all his heart she believed him.

 

Hope bumped her forehead with his, startling him, and she must have found herself hilarious because she started laughing at his stunned expression. “You little pirate!” He kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“Room for one more?” Killian heard his wife’s voice from behind and in a few seconds, Emma was standing next to them, looking even more heavenly than the last time he saw her, a few minutes ago. She was happy, truly happy and she made the world around her brighter. It was like everything she looked at, everything she touched was radiating with her glow. He was feeling it deep in his heart, her smile warming his soul like a whole sun in him.

 

“We always have room for you, my love. I’m just teaching our daughter the basics of waltz.” He replied smiling and Emma kissed Hope’s cheek, whose head almost turned backward hearing mummy’s voice, then leaned to kiss his lips.

 

“Hmm, sounds familiar. Do you do that to all girls?” Emma teased him, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Only to my girls.”

 

Emma covered Hope’s hand on Killian’s shoulder with her own. “Should we let mum join us, Hope?” Emma raised her other hand and curled her fingers around his hook like they’d done so many times while dancing in the past. Hope’s palm that was resting next to hers on the hook moves to caress her. “I’d say that means yes.” Emma joked as they began dancing, much more gracefully now that they were actually two pairs of foot waltzing together. Hope couldn’t be happier as she was squeezed between the two of them, both moving to the song like all the other couples did. They couldn’t quite do the spins or lifts, but they were experienced enough not to mess up any of the steps, despite the tiny body that was separating and connecting them all at once.

 

“Can you imagine us living here?” Emma asked after a while still swaying to the music, who became slower and more gentle as time went by.

 

“Emma ...you want ...?” Emma never wanted them to leave Storybrooke. She always said it’s home and she insisted she wanted them to raise their children there, in the house they picked for their future. But maybe seeing Henry changed her mind. She loved her son more than life and he knew every day apart of him broke her.

 

“What? Killian, I didn’t mean it like... Why, do you want to stay here?“

 

“Love, it means nothing to me, where we are. Home is you and Hope. And I’d follow you anywhere, without a second thought.” He leaned to kiss her lips. “Anywhere.”

 

“The enchanted forest was your home. And you gave that up forever for us.” Emma answered with a sad smile.

 

“Oh love, none of that. I didn’t have a home before you.” She stared down at her feet as the music had started changing from a waltz to a soft blues. “Emma, look at me, darling. I didn’t know what a home is. The Jolly Roger was the closest I ever had to a home for centuries and yet she was nothing compared to you.”

 

“It must have been hard for you...And I never really...I never really thought about it back then, Killian. How you had to adjust to a whole other world so you wouldn’t leave me.”

 

“Your hand in mine, your touches, your kiss, hell, every time you looked at me even, lass, made me realize there was never another choice but you. Never another place in the world than where you are.” He held her gaze and then smirked at her, trying to light the topic that he could see was weighing on her heart. “Although, I have to admit, indoor plumbing helped a lot as well.”

 

“Killian! You are a dork.” He laughed at her surprised expression before her smile softened again. “But I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Emma. Always.”

 

“I still want to ask you though...”

 

“Anything, darling.”

 

“If you had the chance, would you want to move here? With us, of course.”

 

“While it would be tempting to be able to wear my pirate coat more often, love, or going horseback riding, or seeing you in dresses like...” He moved his gaze up and down her body till meeting her eyes again. “This...I quite love the life we’ve made for ourselves back in Storybrooke. I love sheriffing with you, I love our house, I love cooking for you, I love you stealing my fries while we watch tv on the couch, I -“

 

“Hey, I don’t do that!”

 

“Don’t even try to defend yourself, Swan. I see you, every time. I know your theory about stolen fries tasting better.

 

“That’s why you never say anything?”

 

“You got me there, lass.” He chuckled. “My point is, I love our life, the small and the big things. And while I know we’d be happy wherever we went, our town is ...It holds so many important memories. Our first date, our first...” He glanced at Hope warily. “you know.” Emma laughed knowing exactly what he meant. “Our wedding, Hope’s birth.”

 

“I don’t think I could let go of our town either. The first place that felt like home.”

 

“Then there’s Hope. I know I’m from the Enchanted Forest love, but the education here is ...questionable at best. What I know all comes from the Royal Navy. Hope is brilliant. I just want her to have her best chance in life.”

 

Emma nodded. “I was thinking of that as well. And healthcare. She’s still a baby and medicine in the enchanted forest is limited. I know there’s magic but ...I just want to put a thermometer under her arm and give her Advil when she has a cold, not perform spells on her. You know?”

 

“Aye, love. I know. But, if you want to stay, Emma, for Henry, you know we’ll make it work. We can bring some medicine here from Storybrooke, and I can make you grilled cheese on the stove and-“

 

Emma shook her head. “I know we can make it work anywhere. But Storybrooke is home. Henry has a life of himself now and I know he doesn’t need me next to him constantly. And even if it’s hard to admit it...that’s healthy.” Killian noticed the tears in her eyes and yearned to pull her in her chest and let her cry if that’s what she needed. “I can just, you know, pretend he’s in New York or something. It’s normal, right? For him to leave home. And we can visit.”

 

“Of course it’s normal, love. He’s a man with his own loving family now. And Emma, it’s even better than if he was in that blasted New York. Now, if we want to see him, we’ll just jump through a portal and be here in a second. Isn’t that right?”

 

“It will be like a vacation.”

 

“Exactly. And they will come visit too, he promised you they will.”

 

Emma smiled remember his son’s promise to bring his family to Storybrooke soon. “He did. We can make this work now that the curse is broken, we really can.”

 

“And we will.”

 

“I think Hope will love it here when’s she’s older. You can help her discover new things here, things we won’t be doing in Storybrooke. Growing up, hadn’t you ever dreamt of stuff you wanted to do with your children?”

 

“When I was nothing but a young lad, before all thoughts of a proper family slipped away, I used to think... Liam taught me to ride a horse and I always imagined riding with a little lad or lassie on my lap, showing them the forest, experience the feeling of the wind blowing against us. It’s freeing. It’s not quite the same in Storybrooke.”

 

“Now you will. You can do everything you imagined doing with her here, since we’ll be visiting. You can show her where you came from. And me too.”

 

“Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?” Killian beamed. How was he so lucky to have found Emma? No one in the world had ever cared more about his feelings than her.

 

They swayed for a little bit more till Hope started to get grumpy, stretching her arms towards Emma and they both knew it was time for her meal. Emma wrapped her in her arms, soothing her with her hand on the back of her head and promising she’ll eat very soon. Hope was always more settled eating in quiet and even if Emma never found breastfeeding provocative she preferred privacy and the comfort of a bed if she had the choice. Plus her current dress wasn’t really ideal for this anyway.

 

She took Killian’s hand in hers and guided them out of the ballroom and into a corridor with various doors on both sides. Emma hummed when she found the one that was theirs and opened it.

 

“That’s the one.”

 

Their room was huge and quite luxurious. Henry had arranged so there would be a cot next to their bed, for Hope to sleep in comfortably, even though Emma knew she’d end up somewhere between them. Their daughter wouldn’t settle easily in a place that wasn’t home. Three big windows illuminated the place, letting the sunlight in. The view was of the palace’s front garden and Emma was taken aback by how beautiful it was. “We can go to the garden in the evening.” She told Killian who was sitting on the bed behind her, sorting through Hope’s diaper bag.

 

“That sounds wonderful, my love. We should definitely take a stroll there before nightfall.”

 

“What do you say, Hope? Want to see all these pretty flowers by up close?” She gave her a loud kiss on the cheek and turned towards the bed. “Come on now, bug, snack time.”

 

She sat on the bed and noticed Killian had already arranged the pillows in the way she liked them, smiling at him softly. He was the most caring man she ever knew. He always was, even before they got together, even before they had Hope. From that moment he bandaged her hand up on the beanstalk, she knew it even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

 

It shouldn’t have surprised her; how gentle he was with Hope. She knew he considered nursing her sacred and he had admitted it was one of the most magical and pure things he had experienced in his mostly dark life. He tried not to miss a single feeding and Emma noticed how much more relaxed Hope was when Killian was there too, in comparison to the few times he had to be at the station.

 

“Are you hungry, little darling?” Killian cooed, his hand tickling Hope’s little belly as Emma sat on the bed, pulling her dress down and bringing the baby to her chest. She supported Hope’s bottom and little head with her two hands, while Killian rubbed circles on her back soothingly. It’s how they usually worked. As she ate, Hope’s little fingers wrapped around one of Emma’s curls and since her other hand was trying to catch something as well, Killian gave her his hook to hold, which she took contently. It was one of the most peaceful moments in Emma’s daily life, sitting with her husband as she fed their little girl, both trying to make her comfortable, neither wanting to let go of her. They were in awe, absolutely in awe of everything Hope did even if it was something as simple as eating.

 

Emma had no past experience with breastfeeding before Hope but it never felt like something she’d do, or even less something she’d enjoy to do. She thought it would be time-consuming, messy and uncomfortable. And sometimes it was all these three things. But the way Hope held on to her while she nursed, the way she searched for her, the way she blindly trusted her mum to make sure she’d eat sent jolts to Emma’s heart.

 

She knew it was mostly instinct for babies to breastfeed and maybe Hope wouldn’t tell the difference if another woman fed her but that didn’t stop her from feeling special, like Hope loved and needed her as much as she did her. She never experienced a greater bond than the one she shared with her daughter at moments like this, so unbelievably close she sensed her heartbeat echoing to Hope’s body.

 

Killian was shy when they first brought Hope home and Emma could feel he thought he was imposing in a private moment between mother and daughter. She also learnt things were different in the Enchanted Forest, where a third person being there while a woman was breastfeeding was considered almost scandalous. Emma reassured him. He wasn’t imposing, how could he, they were family. If anything, she loved having him there to experience yet one more new thing with her.

 

“Seems like she was hungry.” Killian says softly, his hand still on Hope’s back.

 

“Yeah, at least we never had any problem with her not eating. She took that from me.”

 

“Why do I feel like, in a few years from now, I’ll be outnumbered as you and the little lass organize mutinies about how we should be having those sugary crackers for lunch?”

 

“Pop tarts are great for lunch, thank you very much. I’ve been having them for 28 years and look, I survived.” Emma laughed, careful not to startle their baby.

 

“Now you have me to cook for you, love, and for the little princess.”

 

Emma didn’t reply for a while and Killian thought the conversation was over till she surprised him.

 

“I was thinking ...Have you realized if we lived in the enchanted forest she’d be an actual princess? Like, not “aw she looks like a princess” but a real princess. With “your majesty” and stuff.”

 

“That would be “your highness”, love. “Your majesty” is for the king and queen.”

 

“Yeah, well, all my knowledge comes from “The Tudors” so...” Emma replied as Hope finished eating. She gave her a kiss, handing her to Killian to burp her so she could fix her dress like they usually did. Killian placed the cloth he had previously taken out from the diaper bag on his shoulder and held Hope there, gently patting her back as he started pacing the room.

 

“You’d be a princess too though, love. You are. If we lived in the enchanted forest people would bow when they saw you. Hundreds of suitors would line up outside of the palace just for a chance to look at you.”

 

“I’d still take the dashing pirate.” She looked at him, standing there with their daughter against his shoulder, coat discarded, a little bit of milk on the collar of his shirt, and she’d swore he never looked more beautiful, the warmth and sincerity of his smile reaching deep to her bones. “And you know what, being the princess of Misthaven might be fancy but I’d take being your princess a hundred times over it. And I’m sure Hope agrees.”

 

Killian’s mouth opened in surprise and he came to sit next to her again, burping finished and Hope transferred to the crook of his elbow.

 

“Love...” Emma smiled, not many times she has managed to render her husband speechless. Killian opened and closed his mouth several times, till he leaned towards her, their lips almost brushing.

 

“Emma, you know I love you, I love you more than an entire kingdom ever would.” He kissed her lips. “I worship you more...” He kissed her again, her lips parting in anticipation. “I bow to you.” Another kiss, gentle yet making her heart want to leap out of her chest. “My princess.” Another one. “My queen.” And another. “My everything.” He sealed his last words with yet another kiss, their foreheads touching even after they parted.

 

“Oh god, Killian.” She whispered against his lips. “I’m so in love with you. It used to scare me, how much I loved you, but not anymore. Now it makes me feel safe. It’s a constant light in my soul, a pleasant buzz under my skin every time you touch me...”

 

Hope’s cry, loud and clear, interrupted them and Emma buried her head on Killian’s shoulder, laughing as he used the arm that didn’t support Hope to wrap around her back.

 

“I can’t believe she took the worst habit she could take from your mother, love.” Killian joked and put the baby on the bed, tickling her till her cries turned into giggles.

 

Emma fell next to Hope, lying on her side watching as Killian entertained their little girl. Soon Hope rolled over and found shelter in her arms, her husband falling next to her, breathless.

“She took you out so easily, fearsome pirate and all.” Emma let Hope rest on her chest while Killian scooted closer.

“Oh but love, I’m fairly certain I fear her more than she fears me.”

“I can’t argue with that. She can be quite terrifying, look.” She nodded down to Hope who was sucking her thumb, fighting sleep.

“Remember this mockery, Swan, the next time we spent hours answering the dozens of calls at the sheriff station complaining about a power cut, caused after a nasty crying fit from the little lass. I assure you, she terrified a lot of people that day.”  
  
  
Emma slapped his chest jokingly, her head thrown back in laughter. “And to think Leroy started shouting about a new curse which was apparently coming.”

 

If someone heard them, he would tell Emma her life was crazy and maybe it was. _But crazy never seemed so flawless, so absolutely perfect,_ she thought as she felt her daughter's breaths even against her chest, her husband trying to muffle his laughs with his hand over his mouth. _Perfect indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I genuinely hope you enjoyed it and it made you smile :)  
> Also I hope we all enjoy the real canon scene in a few weeks.  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
